Love is a Never Ending Road
by Valori Kei
Summary: Ivan and Alfred live in a mobile home and travel wherever they want whenever they want, and do many fun things along the way. /RusAme, Trailer Wife AU


Another new story ahaha-

Life in a mobile home is hard but Ivan and Alfred love each other so who cares?

* * *

"I'll see you later, sweetums," Alfred chuckled, leaning over their large bed and kissing Ivan's cheek, the other man just smiling sleepily up at him from the soft mattress. Ivan reached out and touched Alfred's arm, stroking his muscles with a happy sigh as he admired his form.

"Be safe," he hummed gently, curling back into the bed and pulling the blankets he had crocheted earlier up to his neck, the worn yarns hiding the purplish scars crisscrossed around his pale neck. Alfred chuckled and gave him another kiss and a pat on his head before pulling away, tugging on his bomber jacket and shoes, walking as quietly as he could down the little stairs that lead up to their large queen-sized bed. He popped some toast into his mouth and grabbed the bagged lunch his lover had packed for him yesterday before slinging himself out the door, locking up behind him.

This was routine for them, traveling across the country when the work ran out in one place, sometimes taking little vacations when Alfred had saved enough money to relocate them elsewheres. Ivan purred softly into his pillow, warm and comfortable in his cozy little home, until the itch for action arose him from the comfy sheets. Slipping out, he tucked the blankets back into the places from where Alfred's restless sleeping habits had pulled them up, fluffing the pillows and placing them an even distance apart before going about his own morning checklist. He stripped out of his warm sleeping shirt, the long thing almost like a dress on him despite his impressive height. He stooped a little and changed out his underwear, folding the old pair and setting it into the hamper bag that hung in a corner.

Sitting back down on his bouncy mattress, he slipped on a long flowy skirt Alfred bought for him while they were touring in Oregon, the dangling belt accessories rattling slightly as the bells at the end of the tassels jingled with his movements. With a blush, Ivan toyed with the swishing skirt for a minute or two before trotting down the stairs, smiling and counting the loud thumps his feet made with every step he took. Plucking a shirt off of a hanger, he pulled the blouse over his head and wrapped his favorite scarf around his neck, tying the ends into a bow behind his head before getting to work with his chores.

It was such a simple lifestyle, waking up each morning and being able to wear whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, only having to shut the blinds mostly for some privacy. At the old home he had run away from all those years ago, the very idea of him owning something with pink or purple or even green, let alone a _skirt_, was simply inconceivable and unacceptable. But now Alfred- beautiful, wonderful Alfred- would buy him anything he asked for, and even _praised_ him whenever he put on a new outfit for him. With a forlorn sigh Ivan gently rubbed his neck, easing the ache that still strained and plagued his body.

But, there was no time to be reflect on times long gone! With a huff of pride Ivan gathered up his cleaning supplies, getting to work with a bounce in his step and a large smile on his face, glad to do his duty to keep his and Alfred's home tidy and livable. Dusting off the crumbs from Alfred's breakfast of toast and peanut butter into his hand, he sprinkled them off over the sink and wiped the counters down, cleaning them with soap and drying them off before settling on his knees with a little bucket, starting at one end of his home and moving slowly over to the other. He scrubbed and scrubbed at the already clean floor, just liking the feeling of the damp rag in his hand and the plastic tiles under his body, gladly swiping over every surface he possibly could reach.

Even when he long skirt caught on his knees and made crawling on the floor a little difficult, he still loved his work, loved every moment of every day. Finishing with his mopping, Ivan moved on to dusting off the collections of small statues he and Alfred had gathered on their journeys, the little trinkets kept strapped securely in their places just in case anything happened to their home. Ivan picked each of them up lovingly, stroking the soft surfaces under his thumbs with a sigh, remembering each of the lovely memories associated with them.

This one, a little bear statue from Washington, a statue of liberty from New York, a Day of the Dead themed matryoshka they had picked up from a Mardi Gras booth in New Orleans, all of them precious and lovely and just so wonderful… He moved over to the magnet collection, gently wiping down the surfaces with a loving smile. Each were decorated in a different style, all of them gathered from various national parks, mostly in California since they had worked their way down to Los Angeles and Disneyland last year. He still had that Mickey Mouse headband Alfred bought him.

The fond memory of the kisses they shared under the fireworks, looking out over the tall castle from where they sat at the little train stop elevated above the crowds, a private moment alone that was special and magical and made even better when Alfred pulled out the little ring box…

Spinning the flat ring around his left ring finger with an absent mind, Ivan finished tidying everything up before settling down, slicing an apple for breakfast at the little table booth tucked between the bedroom and the kitchen. Adjusting his skirt so it wouldn't pull when he sat, Ivan enjoyed a lonely little breakfast in the silence, shuffling through Alfred's old ipod before playing his love's favorite playlist, pretending Alfred still slept in the other room. That definitely had to be worst part of their little arrangement, all of the hours Ivan spent alone...

But it was worth it! With a determined smile Ivan jumped from his seat and scurried to his cabinet next to the couch, gathering up a small bag of yarn stocked up just for him. He settled on the plush cushions and checked to make sure his needles were still in place before getting back to work, needles clacking when he slid them into stitch after stitch after stitch. Every time he flipped the yarn over the needle, every time he pulled it through and up, every time he checked his pattern and ticked off a row he built the project closer and closer to the end.

Picturing Alfred's lovely smile when he saw the finished present inspired him to work quickly, work meticulously, work passionately, for everything he ever did was for Alfred and Alfred alone and his husband's love empowered more than anything else possibly could.

[-]

"Vanya? I'm home!" Alfred knocked on the door before unlocking it, knowing Ivan preferred having some advance notice before he entered. They had had a few close encounters with less-than-friendly people in the past, and their home certainly wasn't very well protected when Alfred was out working.

The blond trotted into his home and glanced around while absentmindedly toeing his shoes off, cerulean eyes falling on the soft form of his adorable househusband, Ivan dozing against the couch armrest where he had fallen asleep. With a soft chuckle, Alfred pretended not to notice what Ivan had been working on, kissing his pale and chubby cheek gently when Ivan snuffled awake with a disgruntled hitch in his breath.

"Mm… Miliy?" Ivan hummed sleepily, Alfred chuckling and rubbing their noses together in an affectionate eskimo kiss. Draping his arms over Alfred's shoulders, Ivan tugged him down into a deep kiss, letting him go once he was satisfied and just a little light headed. Moving through the house, Alfred continued to strip away his clothing, the bells on Ivan's skirt belt jingling when he moved up behind him.

Hands wrapping around Alfred's slightly smaller and much more muscled body, Ivan nuzzled his chin into Alfred's hair, his husband laughing as he struggled to strip around Ivan's intrusive arms. "Hey there, sweetums. I can't get undressed if you hug me like that!"

Ivan hummed softly and kissed the crown of Alfred's head before tipping them both forward, sending Alfred face-first into the mattress and bending him over the side of the bed. "Don't care," he mumbled, holding Alfred firmly when his husband tried to wriggled free of his grasp. Managing to lift his head for a breath, Alfred settled down against the sheets, letting Ivan sag on top of him.

"Come on, let me up," he whined, a breathy chuckle of excitement slipping past his lips when Ivan shook his head and pressed closer, burying his big nose in Alfred's hair. The slightly smaller man complained again, making useless arguments as he squirmed and laughed kindly for his love.

"Missed you," Ivan murmured before growling slightly, pulling back if only to more effectively flip Alfred over and toss him down further up the bed, pinning him there and kissing him savagely. Alfred gasped for a breath before moaning into Ivan's forceful mouth, cupping his love's soft face as the Russian man started grinding up between his legs, the bells jingling every so often. Eventually he pulled back, hovering over Alfred's face and smiling at the breathless expression of sultry joy on his face. "You were gone for too long."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Snowflake," Alfred apologized genuinely in a cutesy little voice, eyelids drooped slightly as his pink tongue swiped along his lower lip. Purring, Ivan finished undoing the rest of Alfred's buttons and peeled his shirt open, his husband arching that caramel torso up just enough to stretch his muscles. "But I'm here now, yeah?"

Nodding wordlessly, Ivan let his hands rove up Alfred's tummy and caress the sides of his firm chest, cupping the dip below his rib cage as he bent to Alfred's chest and kissed his sternum. "Da, and you are going to stay here with me until I am satisfied," he growled darkly, Alfred's gentle smile stretching into one of mischievous innocence.

"Of course," he purred, and relaxed into the mattress, letting Ivan pepper kisses all over his chest and up his neck and behind his ears. He moaned softly, gripping the fabric of Ivan's shirt and panting softly into his ear. Encouraged, Ivan trailed and pecked more kisses back down his chest until he had to pull back again, unbuckling Alfred's belt and yanking his pants down. Alfred just laughed, not minding the rough handling in the least when Ivan almost ripped off whatever else was left of his clothes. "Someone's a little frisky today, hm?"

"Are you suggesting I am the only one?" Ivan countered, gripping Alfred's shaft and making his lover whine in the back of his throat, the keening noise trembling in the air as Alfred arched just that much more and twisted in the sheets. He pumped Alfred a few times, admiring the way his Adam's Apple bobbed when his breath hitched sharply.

"Nah, but maybe if you took off some of your own clothes," the banter continued with Alfred's chuckled comment, Ivan pulling away slightly and flinging off his own shirt. Gently setting a hand on Ivan's chest, Alfred stopped him from moving on, just stroking his skin and sighing softly at his lover's enviable body. "I like that skirt, it's a good color on you… Keep it on?"

And who could possibly say no to a request like that?

Alfred stroked himself lazily to the sight of Ivan warming some lubricant in his hands after plucking it from their little stash, the bottle forgotten when Ivan gently pushed Alfred's legs apart. "Have I ever told you how good you look in drag?" the man asked after a moment, hissing in a breath when the first of Ivan's fingers worked its way inside.

"Da," he hummed, kissing away the tension in Alfred's body with light smooches all over his face and neck. Words useless and completely unnecessary now, Alfred just sank into the sheets and opened his body for his love, letting Ivan guide him through the foreplay so he could just relax and enjoy his body after a long working day.

"Ya tebya lyublyu," Ivan murmured into his ear as he hefted his legs up, holding them far enough apart for a smoother entrance. Alfred could barely cry out from the penetration before silenced again by Ivan's lips, their home creaking slightly as their bodies slid intimately together and their voices sang out each other's praises.

* * *

yayy hope you enjoyed this trailer wife au aha if you did leave a review 1(ew)-5(yes) telling me how i did! There will be a few more pieces to this coming soon!


End file.
